Subtle Variations
by mika zero-zero twenty-one
Summary: When Ruby, a former acrobat, takes over the farm in Zephyr Town, she's determined to put the town back on the map - no matter what it takes. The simple story of a young woman; the complex tale of the ever-changing wind.  GrB-centric, hints of others.
1. The Wind

**Subtle Variations**

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing.<p>

Then again, the wind was probably _always_ blowing here, as this was Zephyr Town.

A young woman stood at the entrance to what seemed to be a large bazaar area, stole a glance down at a map, and looked up. This place – Zephyr Town – was in need of some serious help. If it was indeed a bazaar, it needed several coats of fresh paint, new stalls built, and a good gardener to come in and mow the grass. Though somehow, the place felt like home. It had been a long journey here, and she'd been standing in this particular spot for quite some time now, wondering when someone would finally speak up to her. One man stepped out from them all; he was blond and wearing a vest and top hat, and extended a hand to her. She shook it, smiling.

"Ma'am, the bazaar isn't until Saturday," The man boomed. The woman smiled brightly, shaking her head.

"I'm not here for the bazaar. I'm here for the farm."

"_You're_ the new farmer? You're…"

"I'm what?"

"You're…you're…Ruby?"

"Yes, I am Ruby."

Said Ruby was a young woman who stood a little over five feet tall, had long, wavy brown hair, dark green eyes, and wore jeans and an old, too-large sweatshirt. The man she was talking to towered over her – she believed he had introduced himself as Felix – and was the mayor of this little town. All around them, people were whispering, and watching Ruby intently. She waved, unfazed by the attention, and looked back up at Felix.

"I believe we talked over the phone, and you said everything was in order, and I could move in without any problems?" Ruby asked, noting the dumbfounded look on the mayor's face. "_Are_ there any problems? I'm sure I meet the qualifications to run a farm; I grew up on one,"

"Tha-that's not the point," Felix replied. "You're just not what I expected for a farmer! And you _do _understand the terms of our agreement, correct?"

"Of course," She stated. "I wouldn't have come otherwise."

The townspeople were all smiling now, excitement buzzing through them. It reminded Ruby of home, and of the gossipmongers that met every afternoon to discuss the nonexistent drama of the town. She was sure it would all clear up in the coming days.

"Well…then…Ruby, welcome to Zephyr Town! As you can see, we have the bazaar set up, but unfortunately, since the previous owner of the farm passed away, we've really been suffering," Felix said, removing his top hat. "And that's where you come in, fair Ruby! You will take over the farm and bring prosperity to our small town!"

"Shouldn't be too terrible," Ruby said. She had, after all, called and specifically stated that she planned to do all that already…

The look she received was nothing short of shock. Silence rang out as jaws fell.

"My family has too many farmers and ranchers to really keep track of," She explained, running a hand through her hair. "I suppose some of the more important ones to mention are those that I'm directly related to. My great-grandparents brought an entire island out of debt in two years, and were married because of the relationship they developed while running the farm. One of their sons, my grandfather, was given a farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley when a family friend of theirs passed away, and he maintained a successful farm with the wife he met in town. Their only daughter out of five children, my mother, moved to Mineral Town when she was twenty, saved Mineral Town from destruction, and married the town doctor. And, well…that leaves me, and here I am!"

The whispers returned, ecstatic now. Ruby felt her cheeks coloring; she deserved none of the praise they were giving her, as all of it belonged to her relatives.

"I…I…don't know what to say!" Felix boomed, looking down at her again. "I'll show you to the farm."

As they walked through the town, Ruby took in all that she could. The last remnants of winter were falling off the trees and bushes, and the new buds and blooms of spring were breaking through the last stubborn layers of snow. The river that ran through the middle of the town was beginning to thaw, and through the thin layer of ice that still covered it, Ruby could see fish swimming. The winds seemed to be blowing them towards wherever the farm was, and Ruby decided once and for all that this was _home_. The air was crisp and refreshing from the previous weeks of confusion and chaos, and it made her heart sing to know that she would never have to return to that state of being.

Finally, the pair reached a low hill, and as they climbed it, Ruby could see the large clearing at the top. As the farm came further and further into view, she saw a small field, a windmill, and in the distance, a neat little house sitting square in the middle of the property. It was gorgeous.

"The farm! Would you like to give the farm a name, Ruby?" Felix asked, surveying the land once more.

Ruby looked into the distance for a moment, then smiled.

"Macondo."

* * *

><p>A quick survey of the newly-dubbed Macondo told Ruby that this was nothing like her mother's farm. Felix had left, humming to himself about a New Year's party, but Ruby was far from interested – she'd just escaped the parties and was none too eager to return. The house was nothing to complain about, as it was fully furnished, right down to the bed being made and flowers in a vase. A note from a woman named Nellie was taped to the vase, welcoming her to Zephyr Town and wishing her well. Felix had helped her carry her trunk and suitcase in, and as she knelt to open them, she noticed that some of the floorboards were unstable. She walked to the front wall and flicked the lights on. There was only darkness under the floorboards.<p>

"Can't have it all, I suppose…" She muttered. She popped the locks on the trunk and took out the topmost items, then rifled around inside for a pen and piece of paper. Once she had found them, she sat down at the dining table, thinking of what to write.

_Winter 31_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I left the circus about a week ago and found a new place to live. It's small and pretty far away from your place. I'm calling it Macondo; I hope at least Dad gets my reference, and if Mom does, then cool. I have everything I need, and I have every intention of leading a happy, wholesome life here. I know you didn't approve of the circus, but money was money and you know how I felt about the town back then. But anyway. Hope the farm and the clinic are doing well, and send my love to everyone. I'll try to call as soon as I can, now that I'm not with the monsters._

_Much love,_

_ Ruby_

_p.s. I did not leave the circus to be with a guy, or a girl for that matter. Do not even think about that. I am also not pregnant, nor am I dying. I am in excellent health. The gossip circle can be disappointed all they want, but I am fine. I do not even have a cold._

Ruby sighed. Claire and Tim would be absolutely delighted to receive the letter, no matter how short and vague it was. The news that she had left the circus would be all over town the moment the letter was read, and undoubtedly bring her mother to tears. She hoped vainly that she wasn't the subject of the old gossip-mongers, as Aja had been so long ago; even if she was, she owned her own farm now, and could do whatever she wanted. There were new people here, and they weren't going to force her into tight bodysuits and makeup and order her to perform, nor were they going to gossip about her and throw her out of the town. That thought alone made her want to jump in the air and somersault, but she refrained, instead settling on unpacking her clothes to celebrate. All the leotards and sequined tights had been left behind, and the headdresses and makeup were all vacant, save for a single large, white feather. Ruby beamed at the trunk. It was a whole new life.

Tomorrow, she'd go and meet the townspeople. It would be wonderful, she was certain of it.

* * *

><p>Morning was just like she'd expected the first day of Spring to be – cool, with a strong breeze blowing. The field had thawed, and overnight, seemingly, all the snow had melted and green had exploded across the farm. Ruby grinned and set out to find flowers around the town; there were probably a lot near the waterfall she'd passed with Felix the previous day.<p>

With armfuls of flowers, Ruby knocked on the door of the largest house in the town. It was huge, and sat on a hill above all the others. A woman close to Ruby's age answered the door, beaming.

"Oh, good morning! You must be the new farmer! I'm Sherry, Felix's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She gushed, smiling all the while.

"I'm Ruby, and it's wonderful to meet you as well," Ruby answered. "I brought you some flowers as a gift…I guess a kind of 'thanks for taking me' gift?"

"That's so nice of you! My father and I will enjoy these." Sherry said, accepting a small bundle from Ruby.

"Well…um…I'm going to go visit everyone else now. Have a great day!" Ruby said, turning and leaving.

Much the same words were given to nearly everyone that answered the door at the other houses; Nellie was home and Ruby thanked her for the beautiful flowers. There was a woman named Claire here who was married to the town carpenter, and the lines around her mouth from years of smiles set Ruby immediately at ease. The lovely Marian and her grandmother Joan ran a restaurant on the town square, and a kind young man named Dirk helped out. Dirk explained that his older brother, Ivan, was working in the city, and if Ruby wanted to meet him she was welcome to stop by. A similar answer was given to Ruby by a young woman named Antoinette about her father, and about another woman named Freya – Antoinette seemed completely passive about it, almost to the extent of not caring. The shop in town was run by a small man who identified himself as Raul, and as she was leaving, another man by the name of Lloyd entered and welcomed her. Stuart and Ethel greeted her warmly at the front desk of the inn, and called out their granddaughter Daisy to meet Ruby. Daisy was thrilled that there was another girl in town, and asked if she had met Angelo yet. Upon Ruby's negative answer, she was given directions to the artist's house, and an invitation for tea at some undetermined time.

What Ruby assumed to be Angelo's home was stunning. It was crafted from wood and set back into the trees, and had vines growing all over the exterior, with some poking into the windows. There was a deck that looked out onto the river, with vines growing across it as well. The door was wide open, and with a small knock, Ruby entered. Inside was a large, wooden statue of what appeared to be a man, and pacing around it was a young man wearing a checkered orange cap and green vest. He glanced up and saw Ruby gawking.

"Oh, you're the new farmer, aren't you?" He asked, wiping his hands on a rag. "I'm Angelo."

"Ruby," Ruby stated, returning Angelo's handshake. "Did you make that?"

"I did," Angelo said, smiling bashfully. "And have done a few portraits of Felix, too. Were you here for any specific reason, or…?"

"Oh! I just came by to introduce myself, and I've been giving everyone flowers," Ruby said, offering one to the artist. Angelo smiled again and accepted it.

"That's so nice of you! Hey, I know we just met, but would you want to take a walk with me? I paint up by where your farm is pretty frequently, I mean, it's so beautiful and it's so hard to _not_ be inspired…" Angelo said, already reaching for his sketchbook and bag. Ruby giggled.

"Sure, why not? I need to head back anyway and plant the turnip seeds that Felix left me," Ruby explained, turning to head back outside. Angelo followed her, closing the door behind him.

"So tell me, Ruby, how did you come upon Zephyr Town? The bazaar isn't famous any more, and we can barely be considered a farming town. I haven't turned out any paintings that I've been proud enough to sell in a while, and there are no tourists that come through here. What brought you here?" Angelo asked.

_Honesty is the best policy_, Ruby reminded herself. "Well, Angelo, to be quite honest, I ran away from the circus, and there was an old posting at one of the bus stops that said something about a bazaar in Zephyr Town, and…"

"Wait wait wait _wait_. You _ran away _from a _circus_?" Angelo asked, gaping at her. "But – what – how – _why_?"

"After a while, you learn to not like it so much any more," Ruby explained. "I had run away from home, and they were the first people to take me in. When I tried to leave a couple years ago…I decided against it. This time, it was too much to bear, and I packed my things and left in the dead of night. The bus driver had to take out a map to find this place, and dropped me off laughing.

"At the circus, I had worked as an acrobat, and I was able to use the skills I had from working on my mom's farm to help with the animals when I first started working. After spending some time with them, I had a routine on the high wire, and got to the point that I never even flinched. Yes, it was amazing…but it came with so many difficulties that it just wasn't worth it any more. I came here to really start _living_ – maybe to find what my grandfather found when he moved into the valley, and maybe for what my mom found when she moved over the hill and into the opposite town. But trust me, you don't want to get involved in the mess that is the circus."

They were standing at the top of the waterfall, and Angelo marveled at her. "You're amazing. Would you mind it if I sketched you here? And maybe if you come by some time, I'll draw you,"

"That'd be great!" Ruby said, enthused. "But, hey, I kinda have to get back to the farm and plant these sooner rather than later. But the next time I'm free, I'll definitely swing by your place again!"

"Not to worry," Angelo said, lost in his work. "Take care, and we'll see each other around."

Ruby continued to the farm, tilled the soil, and planted a row of turnips. When she had talked to Raul, he had mentioned that more seeds were sold at the bazaar, which would be held on the upcoming Saturday. According to Felix, she would have her own stall, and she was free to sell whatever she could. There was no doubt in her mind that there were some things that were off-limits, such as adult products, but anything else was fair game. Sure, the turnips and some flowers wouldn't make her a millionaire, but she had to start somewhere.

Once the seeds were watered, Ruby decided to head back to the bazaar area and look at her stall. The sun was beginning to set – a day had already passed! – and despite that fact, Ruby did not feel that the day had been wasted. As she crossed the bridge, she passed a man dressed in a purple overcoat. He stopped and studied her.

"You must be Ruby," He said, voice gentle. Ruby stood and looked at him, awestruck. He smiled. "I'm Ivan, and it has been impossible to not hear of your arrival,"

"Fantastic to meet you," Ruby said, still in awe. "I believe I met your brother earlier?"

"Ah, Dirk," Ivan said, smiling fondly again. "Ruby, do you enjoy fishing?"

Ruby was confused. "I do. It's very relaxing."

"There are a lot of rare fish around here; I've been doing some reading lately on the subject. Maybe, if you catch anything, I could give you a good recipe," Ivan suggested, staring out at the water now. "That is, of course, assuming you enjoy eating fish,"

"Most of them," Ruby said, at ease now.

"I did hear that you named your farm Macondo – are you referencing a novel, per chance?" Ivan asked, looking back at Ruby again. He laughed at the look of shock on her face. "I'll take that as a yes, but now, I must ask – why Macondo?"

"I'm not planning to start a banana plantation," Ruby said, which earned her more laughter. "I did it because I'm following in the pattern of my entire family, even if I never thought I was going to. I guess I also did it because I fell so in love with the book before I came here, and I wanted to carry something of it with me into this life. I think my poor, ragged copy is sitting at home somewhere in my suitcase. But, now that you've asked me so many questions, I have to ask – what do you do in the city?"

Ivan nodded along to her response. "I teach a class of children, and individually tutor some. It's my way of giving back to those that have given so much to me."

They both looked out at the river for a while longer. Ivan stole another glance at Ruby, and she at him.

"I unfortunately must be heading home to Dirk," Ivan announced, "But, Ruby, if you'd like to come over for dinner this coming Friday, we would be happy to have you,"

"I'd really enjoy that, Ivan, thank you so much!" Ruby said, clapping her hands. "I should head home, too, and make myself something."

"Have a pleasant evening, Ruby," Ivan said, walking off to his house. Ruby watched him go, and once he was out of sight, looked at Angelo's house. The entire town would likely know by the following day that Ruby had been a performing acrobat at a circus, but what did it matter? She worked, owned, and lived on a farm now. She was going to put Zephyr Town back on the map, and back on the bus route permanently. If the townspeople resented her for the decisions that she'd made when she was seventeen, then fine; she was in Zephyr Town to stay, whether they liked it or not.

Ruby jumped off the barrels that had been left at the back of her house and onto the roof. The sun dipping down below the far field's outlook was everything she needed. Even after just one day of really living in the town, she was in love with it – not the delirious, giddy, hyped-up teenage love that the circus had been, but whole, all-encompassing, hopeful love. There was a future here for her, just as there had been a future for all the previous generations of her family. Hope filled her heart as she sat on the roof. The farm may have been empty now, but she'd have the barn filled and the fields overflowing with all kinds of fruits and vegetables. Maybe one day, she'd invite her parents to come and see Zephyr Town…but a decision like that was a long way away. She climbed off the roof, took one last look at the horizon, and went inside.

* * *

><p><em>Spring 01<em>

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I understand now, because I think that I found it here. I'll tell you this one day when I see you again. _

_ Ruby_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>_ And there's the first chapter! Hello everyone, and thank you so much for reading! Yes, short, but moderation can be a good thing! I played Grand Bazaar over my last break from school and was swarmed by plotbunnies…and thus, this! I changed the way the protagonist looks for several reasons, foremost being her heritage, and second to that is because she looks like a ten-year-old to me._

_If you have any confusion about Ruby's family tree, I'll take this opportunity to clear it all up. Her great-grandparents are the two farmers from Harvest Moon 3 (GameBoy Color); her grandparents are Jack and Celia of A Wonderful Life/DS, and her parents are none other than Claire and Doctor Tim of Mineral Town (GBA). More will be explained as we continue! As to the nature of the name of Ruby's farm, it is named after the town in Gabriel Garcia Marquez's masterpiece __One Hundred Years of Solitude__. If you enjoy reading, this is one of the most gorgeous novels ever, and I recommend it to __everyone. _

_Thank you for reading! (:_


	2. A Ringing Bell

Friday night rolled around amid rain, turnips, and the three children finding out that Ruby was an acrobat.

Zephyr Town in the rain was the cleanest scent in the world; Ruby found that she enjoyed her roof far too much, and would spend time writing in a small black notebook as she sat every evening to watch the sun set just beyond her farm. When the showers had come that Wednesday, she pulled on her raincoat and took an umbrella with her as she jumped effortlessly to the roof. She'd bumped into Ivan and Angelo a couple of times in the mornings, and Dirk would greet her every afternoon.

When her turnips grew, Ruby felt an overwhelming sense of pride. These were not her mother's, and would not be tossed in a shipping bin and picked up at five by Zack. She would be selling these on Saturday, at her own stall, in her town. She had dashed to Raul's to pick up another several bags, and by the time evening had come, she had planted two long rows of them. Her field was going to be full after the bazaar, she was sure of it!

Angelo only had told one person that Ruby had been an acrobat. That one person – Daisy – told Stuart and Ethel, who spread it to Joan, and by the morning after, the whole town knew. Ruby opened her door Friday morning to find Nellie and Claire standing with their children, who all begged to see Ruby _do _something. Ruby had obliged them by jumping in the air and somersaulting, performing a handstand and walking back and forth in front of the house for a while, and promised them that she'd tightrope walk for them when she got the chance. The mothers looked mildly bemused, and the three children were all enchanted. Ruby had sighed, then stretched herself out; she was using several different muscles now that she was working on the ground, not soaring through the air and twisting her body in all sorts of strange ways.

Friday night was the first night that Ruby did not watch the sunset, but instead prepared herself for dinner. When she'd left her home in Mineral Town, she'd only taken a suitcase and a half-full trunk. That trunk had been abused and overstuffed, but was now serving as a makeshift bench in the house. Ruby threw the nicest, cleanest jeans she had onto the trunk, picked out a neat, white, button-down blouse, and a black peacoat. She cast a glance at the white feather sitting on a shelf, debated for a moment, and then pinned it down in her hair. It was not a flag now, nor was it some identifying mark – it was merely an accessory, a simple statement of self. Her hair was down around it, and feeling satisfied with herself, she slid on the only pair of flats she owned and stepped out into the last golden rays of the sunset. She felt strong, and in control of her life for the first time ever.

Claude and Freya were walking through town as Ruby did, and both waved. Ruby waved in return, continuing on her way to Ivan and Dirk's home. Sherry was standing out by the bridge, looking onto the water, and Marian was folding the tablecloths and putting the chairs onto the café tables. The day was winding down for everyone, and small columns of smoke blew out of some of the chimneys around the square. As she reached the door to the house, butterflies started to flutter in the pit of her stomach. It was a sensation that she hadn't had since her first time on the flying trapeze. Nervously, she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

"Ivan? Dirk? It's Ruby,"

There was a clamor inside, and moments later, Dirk appeared in the doorway. "Ruby! Great to see you! Come on in, dinner is almost done,"

Ruby entered, admiring the house. To her left was a comfortable-looking den, walled in shelves filled to bursting with books and a gramophone sitting in the corner. On the right was the dining room, set for three with a blue tablecloth beneath the plates. Dirk showed her into the dining room and pulled a chair out, and offered to take her coat as well. Ruby allowed him both pleasures, sitting down contently at the table. Ivan was in the kitchen, putting everything into serving dishes.

"Good evening, Ruby!" He called from the kitchen. "I'll be out in just a moment."

"Don't rush yourself!" Ruby replied, pulling her fingers through her hair out of nervous habit. "It smells wonderful!"

"Thank you," Ivan said, walking into the dining room. He carried a salad bowl and a covered plate, and then returned to the kitchen for more. "Dirk, would you bring out drinks?"

Dirk rushed after his brother and brought out a pitcher of lemonade and a bottle of wine. Ivan carried two more dishes out, arranged them to his liking, and took a seat. Dirk followed suit and poured each of them a glass of lemonade and opened the wine. Ruby took a deep breath, knowing the two men were as anxious to have her as she was to be hosted by them. She laughed, at ease in their home. Both of the men smiled, and began to laugh. Dirk uncovered the dishes to reveal mashed potatoes, a steamed vegetable dish, and some sort of meat. Ruby beamed appreciatively as she was helped to food, and as they toasted to new friendship, something resonated deep inside her – the feeling of being home.

"So, Ruby, the whole town is talking about how you're a circus escapee," Ivan struck up conversation with something that was now common knowledge. "How, may I ask, did you become involved in the circus?"

Ruby took a sip of wine. "It's a funny story that really isn't funny," She began, causing Dirk to chuckle. "I ran away from home when I was seventeen, thinking it might be a good idea. I was sick of the town I had grown up in and felt that I could do better elsewhere, so I ran across the valley to where a circus had been set up. I managed to catch them just as they were breaking down, and just as their lead trapeze artist decided to announce her retirement. I was…well, not quite w_elcomed_ aboard, but took the position nonetheless. By the time we reached our next destination, I was trained in the basics of tumbling – somersaults and the like – and could do a decent ground routine."

Ivan watched her intently, fascinated by the story. Dirk was eating at a steady pace, looking up to Ruby periodically, as if she would demonstrate the arts that she had been taught. "Mimi and I became relatively close, all things considered. We would work for hours every day on things like balance and timing that I struggled with. When we were set up in town, she would work with me on more difficult things, like the trampoline and the flying trapeze. I was introduced to one of the male acrobats and started doing partner work with him – he would lift or toss me when we did ground work, and he would catch me in the air. We came up with a routine on the tightrope, which evolved to something on the highwire, which is a higher version of the tightrope. Things went well – I worked on even more complex stuff, such as the Russian bar; Mimi left the circus and I became something of a star.

"We traveled all over – islands, valleys, mountains, flatlands. The places we saw! We made enough at every show to cover the expenses of the workers and all our travel fees. I learned how to work with horses and elephants. Things were wonderful for those first two years. I got along with all the other performers and with the manager, and felt more at home there than at my own home." Ruby's eyes were glowing with the fond memories. "But Zephyr Town…Zephyr Town is in a league of its own. I'm in love."

Both Dirk and Ivan smiled broadly. Ruby was offered more wine by Dirk as Ivan stood and went to the kitchen to retrieve dessert. "So Ruby, what's it like to be in a circus?" Dirk asked, enthused.

"It's scary at first!" Ruby answered, laughing at the memory of her first attempt. "But it's really fun. The people are a little intimidating when you start out, but once you learn how to talk like them, you get used to it. I think the performing aspect was also something huge for me – I drank the attention in like no other."

Dirk's face was the very portrait of awe and amazement. Ivan laughed and set a cheesecake down in the center of the table. He sliced a piece for Ruby, for Dirk, and a small one for himself before he sat down again.

"How old are you, Ruby? If you were seventeen when you ran away from the circus and spent at least two years there…" Ivan asked, sipping his wine.

Ruby swallowed her cheesecake. "I'm twenty-one now, and will be twenty-two on the thirteenth of this season. How old are both of you?"

"I'm twenty-three, and Dirk is twenty-one," Ivan said, smiling. "Those born in spring always have a bright, fresh outlook on the world, wouldn't you agree?"

"I certainly try," Ruby answered, downing the rest of her wine. "When are your birthdays?"

"Mine's the twelfth of summer!" Dirk had already finished his slice of cheesecake and was moving on to his second. "Ivan's is the twentieth of fall."

Ruby smiled. "So, a fiery person and a calm person?"

"For the most part, you're very right," Ivan smiled along with her. "Though we both have our moments."

Laughter and light conversation carried on later into the night amid good wine and good company; when the clock struck eleven, Ruby started from a pleasant fog of joy. They had gone through two bottles of good wine and finished over half the cake, and she was feeling delightfully full. Were it not for the fact that she was only just meeting these men as friends and her first bazaar was in the morning, she would have asked for the use of their couch, but she did have to get home and sleep in her own bed.

"You guys have been fantastic tonight," Ruby said. Ivan and Dirk broke from their conversation.

"You're leaving already? But you just got here," Dirk said, then looked at the clock. "Whoaaaaaaa, yeah you should get home!"

"Thanks so much for having me! Next time, I'll have to host you," Ruby said, slipping her coat on. Ivan rose from the table.

"Would you allow me the pleasure of escorting you home?" He asked. Ruby blushed – not many men had ever offered to walk her home, and rarely were they so handsome. Of course, it was probably the wine talking, but she smiled and nodded in response. "Excellent. I'll grab my coat and we'll be on our way."

The wind had picked up and chilled Ruby, even through her peacoat. She could feel her cheeks burning and attributed most of the blame to the wine, but a good portion of it was due to the gentleman next to her. They walked in silence, both occasionally glancing at each other for the reassurance that they were still there, and still on their way to the farm.

"Thank you for walking me home, Ivan," Ruby said as they walked up the steps to her porch. "It was incredibly kind of you to do that for me, even though we've barely known one another for a week now,"

"It's not a problem," Ivan said, cheeks pink. "Don't think anything of it. I would have considered myself a terrible host had I let you return on your own. Sleep well, Ruby,"

"You too, Ivan!"

* * *

><p>Ruby rang a small bell. "Fresh turnips! Picked right here in Zephyr Town!"<p>

With a huge sigh, she leaned against the counter of the booth. Her attempts were, at best, futile – there was a small crowd milling about the bazaar, and most of them stopped by the animal stall to pet the sheep. A few people had stopped by and purchased most of her flowers and mushrooms, but the turnips were moving at a horrifyingly slow pace. She rang the bell again. This was infuriating.

"Ruby?"

Ruby glanced up and met Ivan's calm visage. "How is your first bazaar going?"

"Could be better, could be worse. I have seven turnips left to sell, and a whole cache of mint that I've been saving up all week." Ruby replied. "But it's a beautiful day!"

"The spring bazaar is always lovely and full of life," Ivan said. "As to the nature of your having mint…would it be alright if I bought you out? I have a fondness for it,"

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" Ruby dove under the counter to retrieve the remainder of the mint and handed it across the counter. Ivan inhaled deeply and smiled. "And for my closest friend in this small town, I'll give you chamomile for free! Thank you, Ivan!"

Ivan paid for the mint and looked back up at Ruby. "You're giving me the chamomile? That's very generous of you, Ruby,"

"Well, it was generous of _you_ to have me for dinner, walk me home, and buy all my mint!" Ruby exclaimed, now dancing excitedly from foot to foot. "You've made these last two days so wonderful!"

Ivan laughed, bemused. A couple people crowded the tiny booth, and an old man asked to buy Ruby out of the rest of her turnips. Ruby let out a cry of joy, jumped up and over the bazaar booth, and beamed at Ivan. "Would you accompany me to purchase some seeds? I promise I won't take long,"

Another laugh. "Not a problem."

Conversation with Ivan was effortless, and when they reached the seed stand, Ivan was able to tell her the growing rates for each crop. In the middle of her decision, Ivan wandered off to look at another booth. Ruby left the stand with a considerably lighter wallet, nine bags of cabbage seeds, and twelve bags of potato seeds. She couldn't find Ivan, but paid no mind to it.

_He's his own person, and I'm not ready to date anyone quite yet_. The thought was fleeting, but she backpedaled. No, she wasn't ready to date, no matter how nice all the men here were. She stopped by Lloyd's ore stand and the animal stall, but did not have enough money to make any more purchases. The chicks running around in the pen were adorable, as were the lambs that were being sold. She could remember her mother's animals, and how both her parents would help care for them; her mother's horse, Epona, would let her ride around for hours, and when she'd given birth, Ruby had been the one to train the pony. Only memories remained of those times.

_And so be it_, Ruby decided, wandering away from the animal stall. Felix was selling some tools and various other trinkets, but considering the small amount of money she had to survive the week on, she abstained from looking closer. _I left them for a new life and left the circus for the same reason. I told them that I wasn't coming back for anything, and that means money and animals too. I survived the circus without them. I can make a life here without them._

Spring sun in the sky and head held high, Ruby left the bazaar.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning brought rain again.<p>

Ruby rolled out of bed and slid a pair of rain boots on. A quick glance out the window told her that this was much heavier than earlier in the week, and she couldn't get away with only a coat and boots in this weather. The wind was stronger than normal – her shuttering windowpanes told her that much.

Once her hair was tied back in a strict bun and she was in a heavy overcoat and boots, Ruby grabbed her umbrella and ventured out into the downpour. She looked at the seeds she'd planted in the afternoon of the previous day – nothing, of course – and continued out to the hill. The waterfall's strength was impressive today, and she bit back the urge to jump off the ledge next to it and attempt to land on her feet. She could also tempt fate and try to jump over the rocks barricading a large field of sorts, but with the wind blowing as strong as it was, she decided against it. After another moment of thought, she decided to try jumping off the barrel that was behind the mayor's house.

Without a thought otherwise, she charged at the barrel and jumped onto it; she sprung off the barrel and onto the ledge behind Felix's home. The outlook on the town was magnificent, and smoke was billowing from every chimney. She could identify most of the houses now – Freya's looked out on the square, Dirk and Ivan lived across the road from her, Raul's home and shop bordered the square, and next to it sat the neat, blue abode of Claude and Antoinette. In the distance stood the inn, proud and unfailing despite the rain. Maybe today…

As she jumped down, she noticed some mint growing on the side of the massive house. She plucked it, and ran through the rain to Ivan and Dirk's house. The silence of the square was mildly unnerving, but Ruby took a deep breath. She knocked on the door.

"Ruby? What are you doing up this early, and what are you doing out in the rain?" Ivan answered her knocking, puzzlement on his features.

"I just wanted to stop by to give you this," Ruby said, handing the mint across the threshold to a surprised Ivan. The man blushed and accepted it.

"That's very kind of you, Ruby," Ivan said, "But there's no need to risk your health to bring this to me…no matter how much I like it."

"It's really no trouble! I was on my way to the inn to take care of something, and your house is on the way," Ruby explained, titling her umbrella back. "I know you really like it, and I wanted to give you something more than that bit of chamomile from yesterday…"

"Thank you," Ivan said, smiling. "I really do appreciate this,"

Ruby grinned, and felt her cheeks turning pink once again. "Not a problem. Hey, do you know if the inn has a phone, by any chance?"

"They should; the last time I was there, they did. Are you calling someone?" Ivan asked. Ruby nodded. "You should be on your way; you don't want the storm to get any worse while you're on your way there, or home."

"You're right. Thanks, Ivan!" Ruby said, turning to walk away.

"Thank _you_, Ruby," Ivan called after her. He closed the door.

Dirk looked up to see his brother walking back down the hall, holding a small sprig of mint. "Who was that at the door?"

"Ruby," Ivan said. "She's a very kind person."

* * *

><p>As Ruby approached the inn, she began to think of Angelo. He, Ivan, and Dirk were her only three friends in town, and Dirk was out of the fact that his brother was Ivan. Angelo had been incredibly receptive to Ruby's being in the town; she decided that after making her phone call, she'd stop at pay him a visit.<p>

"Good afternoon, and welcome to – oh, hello, Ruby," Stuart cut his greeting short. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually," Ruby said, shaking her umbrella out and removing her coat. "I hear you have a phone?"

"We do," Stuart replied. "What do you need it for? Are you calling your freakshow here? Are you - "

"Grandpa!" Daisy's voice rang clear across the hall. She stood with her hands on her hips, looking cross. "Whoever Ruby needs to call, she should be able to call them without you badgering her! Just because you don't approve of what you did before she came here doesn't mean she's going to be the same now. Give her a chance."

Ruby flashed an appreciative grin to the young maid, who smiled and blew a kiss in return before returning to dusting a vase. "I just need to make a call to an old friend of mine, from my hometown."

"Follow me," Stuart said, face set in a frown. He led her to a small backroom that contained three telephones and a poster that described the rates for the use of each one. "Come to the front desk and speak with me when you're finished. Have a nice conversation."

"Thanks," Ruby's voice did not carry through the thick wooden door. She looked at the phones and sighed; this call was not going to be fun.

Picking up the phone, Ruby dialed in the number. There were a few tones, and finally – _"Hello, you've reached the Mineral Town Clinic, this is Elli speaking. How may I help you?"_

"Hello, Elli, I was hoping to speak with Dr. Tim," Ruby said, "I had a brief consultation with him last Wednesday, in the Valley, and was calling to follow up on it."

"_Of course. I'll put you right through,"_ Elli answered, voice proper as always. However, Ruby stifled a giggle at Elli's method of "putting her through" – it was merely a shout of "TIM!" and the sound of footsteps. These calls were always amusing, at least in some ways. Things never changed in Mineral Town.

"_This is Dr. Tim speaking."_ Tim's voice was strong and authoritative.

"Hi, dad." Ruby said, grinning sheepishly. There was a sharp gasp of air, and a hand muffled any noise on the other end. He was probably telling Elli to get Claire. "I'm hoping you got my letter?"

"_Ruby!" _Came the exasperated sigh from the other end. _"We have no idea about what to say to you. Your letter was even less descriptive than normal. Young lady, we will _not _have you leaving that…that…_place_, and have you start up some vagabond troupe of…"_

"I told you that I _ran away_!" Ruby all but shouted into the receiver. "I moved into a little village. No eloping whatsoever. You took 'Macondo' completely wrong."

A sigh. _"Your mother and I do nothing but worry about you, Ruby. When we hear from you, it's never good news, and I nearly had to carry your mother to the clinic when your letter arrived two days ago. Hearing that something positive has finally happened for once since you left us is excellent. What made you decide to leave the…circus?"_

"I was done with it." Ruby said. "I couldn't take it any more, so I left."

"_So, in five years, does that mean you'll oscillate back to us?"_ It was the sad, bitter truth, and Ruby could feel it gnawing at her heart. She had no smart response to make as tears began to well up in her eyes. There was another sigh. _"I'm sorry if that was cold, Ruby, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. We've done nothing but miss you since the morning we woke up and found your letter instead of you. You're our only daughter and we want you to be happy, but we can't hide the fact from you that it hurts us terribly. You are our pride and joy, and you left for the circus immediately after you reached the age of adulthood. Do you think we knew what to do? Do you think that Manna, Anna, and Sasha didn't gossip about _us_? There's nothing that could ever prepare a parent for their child running away. It took a year for the town to quiet down about your departure, and that was only when Kai and Popuri's daughter – you remember Kayla, right? – opted to go for a cruise around the world. Every day, we hope you're going to come through the door and be home with us. We miss you, Ruby."_

Tears were streaming down Ruby's cheeks. "There are days I miss you too, dad. I miss mom, too. But I just…I…didn't know what my life meant by staying in Mineral Town. I had to get out and live a little!" She sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Neither father nor daughter said anything. Ruby sniffled lightly, distressed by her choice. It was only right that she tell her parents that she'd left the circus, but at the same time, it was wrong to worry them more.

"_You do know you can just tell Elli that it's you, and that you'd like to speak with me, right?"_ Tim said, breaking a long silence. _"I do suppose it's better than calling the inn and forcing Ann to come and tell me that there's someone giving birth in the Valley, and I need to talk a desperate husband through the procedure."_

Ruby gave a hiccup of a giggle. "I remember when I did that. I hadn't been with the circus long, and I was, in fact, just leaving the Valley at that time, and…"

"_RUBY TRENT!" _The sheer volume of the scream from the other end forced Ruby to pull the phone away from her ear. _"Young woman, when I find you, you _will_ regret the day you left us, and you_ will_ regret all those vague letters. 'I'm on a small island with naught but a tiger and a lifeboat, but there's a book about this somewhere and I'm sure they have it in stock at the next sand dune over'. 'I've moved into a castle and decided to take up the finer art of witchcraft'. 'I'm marrying the Harvest King, he's kind of like the Harvest Goddess, but manly'. 'I've left you to go somewhere – it doesn't matter where it is or who I'm with – and I'm not coming home'._

"I love you too, mom," Ruby choked out. Every time she'd call, her mother would recite the first line of the letter she'd written when she'd left home. "Look, I've got to go, my time is almost up. I love you, and I love dad. Please take care,"

She hung up with her mother's sobs ringing in her ears. She knew her mother read that letter every single day, not as a reminder that Ruby was gone, but as a note to press forward and not lose hope. Claire was a strong woman.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Ethel asked as Ruby walked towards the counter. Ruby picked her head up and smiled.

"Yeah. How much do I owe?" She asked, reaching for her rucksack. Ethel caught her hand.

"This one is on the house. I know you've had it rough; anyone can see that on your face. I do hope you find what you're looking for here, sweetie," The old woman said. Ruby smiled in appreciation. "Now, you take care on your way home, okay? We'll see you soon."

Ruby could do nothing but cry as she retrieved her coat and opened her umbrella. She thought about going to see Angelo; it wasn't the best time, but she did have a lot to thank him for. She mindlessly plucked a couple flowers from the ground and headed towards his studio, face downcast. There were no lingering butterflies in her stomach, or any other part of her for that matter – the tides of sorrow had drowned them. She knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey Ruby!" Angelo greeted, paint smeared across his face. "Ruby? Ruby, what's wrong?"

Ruby held out the flowers. "For you. Thanks for being one of the only friends I have here."

"Hey, you're a wonderful person!" Angelo replied, pulling her inside. "What happened? What can I do?"

Ruby hiccupped in response. "There's nothing anyone can do now, Angelo, but thank you for offering. Would you mind if I spent a couple minutes here to collect myself? I feel so bad for just barging in like this…"

"There's no need to apologize, Ruby," Angelo said. He cleared the couch off and offered her a seat, which she accepted gratefully. "You're my friend, and I don't want to see you upset." He wandered off into another room, and Ruby could hear a tap running and a stove starting. "Now, our gracious acrobat, what happened to cause you such despair?"

"I…ah…made a phone call to my dad," Ruby said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Angelo sat down next to her on the couch. "It was hard. I'm only realizing now that I left the circus that I really did something terrible to them, and I…"

Angelo could only offer his shoulder as Ruby cried. He wrapped an arm around her in support, hoping that it gave her some comfort. The flowers she had brought over would make a nice subject, he thought, mind wandering. He remembered from a previous conversation that Ruby had run away from home, but had run away from the circus as well. "Is everything okay with him?"

"What? Oh, yeah, the clinic is doing fine. Same nurse, same 'hello' as always, same scolding for leaving…and the same guilt, too…" came Ruby's mumbled reply. The teakettle began to whistle in the kitchen, and Angelo excused himself with an apology and a pillow.

"Ruby, do you take sugar or milk in your tea?" Angelo called from the kitchen.

"Noooooooo…" Ruby moaned into the pillow. Her head ached; all she could hear was her mother's accusatory voice, saying the words Ruby knew all too well: _"'I've left you to go somewhere – it doesn't matter where it is or who I'm with – and I'm not coming home'". _She could remember sitting up and thinking of what to say in the letter, then sneaking out with her trunk and suitcase and saying her farewells to all the animals before finally walking to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Staying at the inn would have alerted her grandparents, so she had immediately sought out an alternative.

"When was the last time you saw your family?" Angelo asked, emerging with two mugs of tea. He handed one to Ruby, who nodded in thanks.

"Ahhhh…almost five years ago, now. I left the day after I turned seventeen and never went back." Ruby answered flatly, guilt flooding her features. "Every time I call, I expect them to tell me that they've finally accepted the fact that I'm not going to come home…but every time, I get the same thing. My dad handles things calmly, and tries to start up a normal conversation with me, and my mom flies into an absolute rage. She always reminds me of the letter I left them to tell them I'd run away…" She took a sip of tea. "I don't regret leaving Mineral Town. I've seen the world, and learned things I never would have learned there. If I told my parents that I missed the town, they'd spare nothing to hunt me down and haul me home and keep me there for good. I know I could never go back there without wanting to leave…this place is everything that I want."

Angelo patted the farmer's leg in sympathy. "My dad didn't approve of me being an artist, and when my mom passed away, he kicked me out. I sold a bunch of my paintings and was able to find my way here. Felix commissioned me to do a bunch of big paintings shortly after I arrived. With the money I made from those, and after sleeping for a season and a half on his couch, I had this house built and started to rebuild my life. I guess Zephyr Town is a good place to start over for both of us."

Ruby raised her mug in a mock toast. "To new beginnings."

Angelo tapped his mug against hers. "To new friendships."

Both sat in a comfortable silence, punctuated only by sips of tea and Ruby's sniffles. She leaned her head on Angelo's shoulder and inhaled deeply. The pain of leaving them should have been numbed by now, and she should have let it go; somehow, Ruby couldn't bring herself to do it. Claire and Tim had never let her go a day without telling her that they loved her, and she'd paid them back by not even saying goodbye.

"Angelo, do you think I'm a bad person?" Ruby asked. Angelo looked at her, obviously thinking.

"No, you're not," He said. "You're a good person who has made mistakes, and you regret them. If you didn't regret what you did and felt no remorse, then you'd be heartless. All this pain…all of it has _created_ you, Ruby. I know we've only known one another for a week…but it's clear that you're a work of art. We all are." He took a gulp of tea, set his mug down, and pulled Ruby into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

They stayed like that for some time; Angelo's arms were draped protectively around Ruby as she sagged, emotionally exhausted, into his chest. Rain pattered on the windowpanes, and Ruby could feel the steady beating of Angelo's heart against her temple. This sort of behavior would have been encouraged by her parents ("find a good husband; you know, Rick and Karen's second son is a gentleman") and highly discouraged at the circus ("you don't have the time for emotional bonds! Get back up there and practice! Time is money, and you're wasting it!"), but here, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Every fiber in her body could feel the winds of change blowing, and the phone call had been the wake-up call that she'd needed; she was no longer a circus performer, but a farmer, and her life was decided by one person alone – herself.

"Ruby?" Angelo asked. He gently pulled his arms away and tilted her chin up. "I've got something to show you that might cheer you up. Wanna see?"

Ruby nodded, and Angelo stood up. He stretched for a moment, then walked to his easel and took the canvas off of it. "I started working on this the other day, after I saw you in the morning. What do you think?"

All Ruby could do was gasp; she had never looked quite as beautiful as she did on that simple canvas, even in simple work clothes. Her arms were outstretched, and she seemed to be yawning into the lush, green world around her. Foam from the waterfall sprayed behind her and a breeze was teasing her hair. The whole painting looked so real that Ruby felt as though she could walk into it and be standing next to herself. "It's gorgeous, Angelo."

He chuckled and felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "You really think so?"

"I want to walk into it and stay there…but I know it's a real place, and I can go there whenever I want. How did you…I'm so…I look so…" Ruby searched for the right word. "I look _amazing_. I look more like a goddess than a farmer."

Angelo's blush deepened. "You are really that beautiful, you know. How about the next time it rains, you come over, and I'll sketch you? I'll prove it to you!"

It was Ruby's turn to blush. "I'd love to. Do you have any specific requirements for me?"

"Come as you are," Angelo said. "And don't expect anything!"

* * *

><p>Ruby waited until the rain died down to return home, and as she walked up the porch, she found a note tacked to the door.<p>

_Ruby –_

_ Sherry and I thought you could use some company on the farm. Feel free to name her whatever you want! See you tomorrow at the Flower Festival opening ceremony!_

_ - Felix_

Ruby could almost hear the mayor's booming laughter as she swung the door open, wondering what it was the Felix had left. The vase was still full of flowers, and there was nothing on the counter. Carefully, she approached the closet, and a small, white bundle of fur mewled at her from the trunk. Felix had left her a cat! "Aren't you adorable?" She picked the kitten up, cradling it to her chest. "Felix said you don't have a name…how does Avery sound?" Avery mewled and began to purr, approving of the name.

Ruby grinned and sat down on the trunk, still holding Avery. She had known that wherever she landed after her flight from Mineral Town would not be forever, but had never expected the temporary permanence the circus had given her. Nothing about it had been "right" in retrospect – Mimi's proposal to train her, the accommodations she had been offered the first night of her stay, and certainly not the way the ringmaster had treated her. Barney and Theodore had been kind enough…but after that, things had begun to fall apart. Ruby sighed. Like her parents in the distant Mineral Town, the circus was inconsequential to her life in Zephyr Town, but still an irrevocable piece of her. Avery yawned in her lap.

"Let's get to bed, shall we? We've got a busy life ahead of us!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>_Please, for the love of all things loveable, don't drink lemonade and wine together. It's quite unpleasant._

_The name 'Avery' is not a reference to anything, as far as I'm concerned (: . I know that you can't get cabbage seeds until Chen opens his bazaar shop, but bear with my artistic liberties! I promise we're going somewhere with all of this._

_As always, thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
